Wanna Bet
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: Apostas e bebida são coisas que nunca deveriam se encontrar. Podem ser prejudiciais a sua saúde. Ou não. (ShakaxMu, MiloxCamus)


Título – Wanna Bet?

Resumo – Apostas e bebida são coisas que nunca deveriam se encontrar. Podem ser prejudiciais a sua saúde. Ou não. (ShakaxMu, MiloxCamus)

Disclaimer – Saint Seiya e os amados cavaleiros de ouro não me pertencem (se me pertencessem, se pegariam muito mais e brigariam muito menos, toda aquela testosterona me cansa, beijos). Não ganho nada com isso.

Múscia Tema – Patron Tequila (Paradiso Girls)

Chapter One – Betting, drinking, dancing...

"_...Hey girl where's your drink?  
We goin' all get real drunk tonight  
Hey girl I got puff, we can all get fucked up tonight  
And by the end of the night I'ma have u drunk and throwing up  
And by the end of the night I'ma have you so fucked up..._

_...I'm off Patron Tequila  
I'm drunk in margaritas  
That Patron Tequila  
Me and my mamacita..._

_...'Cause my cup is going empty  
I need someone to re-fill me  
I'm trying to get drunk..._

_...Who wanna get drunk?  
Who wanna get drunk?..."_

Mu sentia o calor do lugar, era abafado e não parecia nada higiênico, e apesar de aquilo lhe dar um pouco de nojo, respirou fundo e entrou em meio à escuridão. Sentia o amigo a seu lado e sorriu ao virar-se e ver a estampada cara de nojo que fazia.

-Ah Camus, vai, não pode ser tão ruim... – O ruivo lhe encarou, verdadeiramente horrorizado.

-Eu desisto – Disse finalmente – tô fora! – Mas antes que saísse, o ariano lhe segura o braço com força.

-Nem pensar! Aposta é aposta, e aqui estamos nós, passamos os dois! – E emenda ao ver o sofrimento expresso no outro – Ouvi dizer que depois do terceiro copo melhora...

-Mu, você consegue ouvir o que você mesmo está dizendo? Até o ar desse lugar parece tóxico! O que dirá um copo!

O de cabelos roxos não consegue evitar rir, por um longo tempo, fazendo o outro se irritar, a cara demonstrando que não via graça no que dissera.

-Agora você está exagerando – Diz, enquanto recuperava o fôlego – _Drama queen_...

E aquilo foi o suficiente para Camus fechar a cara, cruzando os braços.

* * *

Mu e Camus sempre estiveram juntos, não importando a situação, independente o qual difícil ou frágil essa fosse.

Mu estava lá para Camus quando esse fugia de casa, para ficar longe de seu pai bêbado e dos gritos de sua mãe, e também esteve lá quando este morreu, em um funeral de falsa honra, só por seu pai ser policial.

Camus estava lá para Mu quando seus pais começaram suas infinitas brigas e também esteve lá quando ele, ainda novo, desabou com a notícia do divórcio. Já eram mais do que melhores amigos, eram irmãos, inseparáveis.

E como tal, estudaram juntos a vida inteira, o fundamental, o colegial e por fim, em uma aposta, a faculdade.

Cansaram da vida que levavam, mudando-se para a cidade grande, dividindo um apartamento, isso financiado pelo pai empresário do ariano, que não se importava em bancar qualquer coisa para ele, desde que o mantivesse longe de um escândalo, como o bom político que era.

Não se importavam, tinham um ao outro e haviam passado na faculdade. Nada poderia ser melhor.

* * *

-Não achei que você fosse homem de desistir – Disse Mu com ironia, quando já estavam sentados no balcão do bar. O local? Uma casa de dança, escura, acolhedora, onde a maior parte dos alunos da faculdade se encontrava durante a semana, quando essa servia de bar e nos finais de semana, quando era uma danceteria.

Os amigos nunca haviam sido de beber, nem de dançar, na verdade não eram muito agitados para festas. Preferiam um filme, ficar em casa, conversar. Mas, haviam feito uma aposta e Camus havia perdido.

Se os dois passassem na mesma universidade e conseguissem se mudar da cidade pequena onde moravam, o que acontecera há exatamente um mês atrás, beberiam até não poder mais em uma bar de aparência duvidosa, em comemoração.

Camus estava simplesmente injuriado.

-Filho da mãe – O ruivo diz entre dentes, fazendo o ariano voltar a rir, ainda com mais gosto do que antes.

-Deixa disso, vamos! Nem parece tão sujo assim! – E sorri de orelha a orelha, olhando um pouco mais à frente, alguns metros, onde a pista de dança ficava, as pessoas se mexendo, a música alta, o calor humano.

-Esse é meu ponto – Estavam tendo que alterar o tom de voz para mais alto, para conseguirem se ouvir – Não dá para saber, de tão escuro que é, mas tenho certeza que meu pé grudou em alguma coisa desagradável quando eu entrei...

-Larga a mão de ser fresco Camyu, vai! – E o de cabelos lisos, compridos, voltou a fechar a cara, ante a menção do apelido.

-Se esse é o tipo de coisa que você espera fazer, logo no seu primeiro ano, acho que não vamos mais estar vivos no último – Murmura baixo, para que esse não ouvisse, mas Mu apenas revira os olhos, sorrindo, acostumado.

O garçom se aproxima.

-O que desejam? – Fala alto, os dois se entreolham cúmplices, indecisos.

-O que você tem, de bebida – O ariano pausa – Forte? – Camus vira para o lado, encarando o chão, desistindo, com um suspiro amargo.

-Os tradicionais, mas tem certeza que querem algo forte? – O homem os encara de sobrancelha erguida, duvidando – Temos drinks também, e algumas batidas, se vocês quiserem...

-Tequila! – Exclama alto, como se lembrasse o nome da bebida, estalando em sua mente, colocando a mão sobre os lábios, enquanto sorria, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão. O homem simplesmente dá de ombros, indo buscar o que pediam, voltando apenas instantes depois com dois copinhos, enchendo-os com um líquido amarelado, entregando-lhe o limão e colocando o sal a vista.

-Pra que isso? – Mu pergunta, inocente, levantando uma sobrancelha, o homem solta o ar, descrente, inconformado.

-Assim – E pega a mão do 'bicho', colocando o sal entre o polegar e o dedo indicador do menino – Lambe.

Mu o faz, já pegando a bebida que o homem segurava para ele.

-De uma só vez – Ouve, enquanto sorvia, mas acabou engasgando, a bebida parecendo queimar-lhe a garganta, forte, amargo. O homem revira os olhos. – De novo, engole o sal, rápido, beba de uma só vez, e chupa o limão, certo?

Mu faz que sim com a cabeça, seguindo as ordens, dessa vez fazendo tudo corretamente, uma careta se formando em sua cara, os olhos cerrados com força.

-Argh! Que horror! – E abre os olhos, revigorado, virando-se para o homem que o olhava de volta com uma cara de 'olha, viu só? Não é tão difícil'. – Obrigado. – O homem dá de ombros, voltando a lhe encher o copo, se afastando, enquanto dizia algo como 'novatos'. – Vai Camus, a sua vez.

O ruivo o encarava, entre o pavor e ódio supremo, ainda sem acreditar no que via. Mu, bebendo um 'shot' de tequila.

-Vai, a sua vez. – E incentiva, já segurando o copo em mãos, fazendo movimentos de apressamento com as mãos.

O ruivo bufa, pegando o sal, colocando-o na mão como o garçom havia mostrado, lambendo-o rapidamente, pegando o copo, parecendo engolir sem sequer respirar, pegando o limão em seguida.

-Arrrgggggg! Troço ruiiim! – E faz uma careta também, colocando a língua pra fora – Me lembre de nunca mais apostar com você – e Mu o olha, juntando as sobrancelhas, parecendo ofendido por alguma coisa.

-Apostar não é o problema aqui meu caro, perder é o problema! – E ri da cara inconformada que o outro se põe a usar. Repetem o que faziam várias vezes seguidas, as coisas ficando cada vez mais engraçadas, passando a parecerem movimentar-se sozinhas.

* * *

-Vocês parecem que ainda não saíram do colegial, ficam apostando por qualquer coisa – Shaka reclama, entre Milo e Shura, que apostavam quem pegaria a pessoa mais bonita da noite, bem quando Saga estava prestes a entrar na aposta.

-Ihhh, parece que temos um mal-humorado entre nós – Milo diz, irônico, levantando os braços, as cadeiras que ocupavam sendo no meio do local, perto da pista de dança, as luzes vindo de todos os lados.

Sair com eles era sempre assim, não sabia como ainda não havia se acostumado, mesmo depois de quatro anos.

-Se você estava de mau humor, devia ter ficado em casa Shaka – Shura diz simplesmente, bebericando a margarita que estava em sua mão. Saga concorda.

-Não estraga a noite! – Protesta Milo de novo, os cabelos loiros caindo em cachos por suas costas – Essa noite é para diversão e para comemorar a volta às aulas e a liberdade longe dos pais – E sorri excessivamente, olhando em volta, animado, fazendo o outro loiro, de cabelos lisos grunhir baixo, cruzando os braços, os olhos azuis focalizando um ponto inexistente.

-Já sei! – Desta vez é Saga que diz, afastando a franja azul dos olhos. – Vamos tornar a noite mais interessante para todo mundo! – E sorri, malignamente. Dele e de Milo sempre vinham as piores idéias,as mais perigosas e inconseqüentes, respectivamente.

-Não sei o que eu ainda faço com vocês... – Diz, baixo, mas o escorpiano o ouve, ainda sorrindo.

-Você nos ama – E lhe dá um soquinho no braço, antes do outro continuar, animado.

-Vamos aumentar as apostas. – O brilho sinistro de seus olhos cresce – E você Shaka, vai entrar – Finaliza com o olhar sabido. O loiro o olha de volta, os olhos azuis sem o mínimo sentimento, parados.

-Ah vamos lá cara! – Milo agita – Eu faço suas anotações por um mês, o que me diz? – E estica o sorriso, parecendo ansioso. Shaka parece incerto, estalando os lábios.

-Um mês? – O escorpiano confirma, esperançoso. Os três o encaravam, esperando pela resposta. O loiro suspira, relaxando os ombros, desistindo, dando de ombros, sendo motivo para comemoração geral na mesa.

-Tá lega, e agora? – Era Shura, dessa vez olhando para Saga.

-Vamos para a série de desafios. – Passa a observar o local, como um predador à procura da presa. Levanta-se, os amigos levantando-se com ele, o de cabelos azuis passa então a olhar em volta, como se procurasse por alguém, andando entre as pessoas, algumas o cumprimentando no caminho.

Ser veterano às vezes tinha suas vantagens.

As pessoas dançavam e bebiam, a música alta, paradas no caminho, agarrando-se nos cantos mais escuros, tudo dando um clima de mistério para o que fazia. Qual seria o desafio perfeito? É quando avista duas figuras sentadas ao balcão, os cabelos compridos, de cores fortes e exóticas se destacando no meio das outras.

-Ele! – Indica, apontando o de cabelos roxos claros, quase lilases, que ria muito, de algum motivo que não sabiam.

-O que tem ele? – Pergunta Milo, seguindo com o olhar para onde Saga apontava, juntando as sobrancelhas, sem entender. Saga sorri, maquiavélico – Você – Indica Shaka – E ele! – E sorri, triunfante, teatral.

-Você deve estar brincando – O virginiano leva a mão às têmporas, inconformado, Shura a seu lado, também calado, olhando para a própria bebida.

-E digo mais, a noite toda – Diz, esfregando as mãos, erguendo as sobrancelhas – Se é que você me entende – E ri, entretido – Se quiser, posso ser mais claro...

-Não – Shaka se nega, cruzando os braços. Definitivamente não devia ter vindo esta noite. Esses loucos só queriam saber de festejar, com eles, a casa vinha abaixo.

-Ahh vamos lá – Milo mete bedelho, provocativo, os olhos incitantes – Você vai pular fora? Vai desistir, logo você?

-O grande e orgulhoso Shaka vai desistir? De uma apostinha de nada? – Milo e Saga sabiam exatamente como pressiona-lo para faze-lo sair de si.

Simplesmente bufando, o rosto levemente alterado, toma vários passos para frente, distanciando-se dos amigos, em direção ao balcão. Os três riam às custas do que ganhava espaço, olhando as costas se afastarem.

-Não esquece – Saga gritava, embora não tivesse certeza se ele podia ou não ouvi-lo – Só vale se vocês fizerem pelo menos uma vez!

O loiro tentava acalmar seus ímpetos de matar os amigos enquanto se aproximava da mesa de bancos altos, embutidos, que giravam. Não que se importasse com o fato de ser um garoto, pois os quatro eram bissexuais e há tempos já se conheciam melhor do que isso. Era a situação em si que o constrangia. Nunca tinha feito isso antes e esperava não ter de fazer de novo.

Era tudo uma provocação, uma lição, e ele sabia disso. Não devia ter entrado naquela furada para começo de conversa.

-Licença – Começa, sorrindo, mas ao virar-se, o menino de cabelos lilases quase cai da cadeira, só não caindo porque é segurado por si, as mãos nas costas do menor. – Tudo bem aí?

-Tô ótimo! – lhe responde, obviamente bêbado, rindo em seguida, o amigo ruivo a seu lado acompanhando-o.

-Posso ver. – E o coloca no lugar, ajeitando sua coluna na cadeira sem encosto, permitindo que os cabelos lilases deslizassem por seus dedos enquanto o fazia. – Qual o seu nome?

O menino parecia ter todas as barreiras de auto preservação abaixo de zero. Devia estar bebendo há algum tempo para ter chegado àquela estado.

-É Mu, Mu Ueda – E antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, emenda – E aquele ali é o Camus – O ruivo lhe acena com um copo vazio, balançando o mesmo no ar.

-Eu sou Shaka – Dá uma pausa, observando os dois novamente, os movimentos desastrados – Acho que vocês já beberam o suficiente por um dia, não acham? – E os dois voltam a rir, totalmente sem nexo. Talvez o suficiente por uma vida, mas isso não disse, permanecendo a encara-lo, analisando-o. Pelo menos ele era bonito.

-Acho que estamos bem – Diz, parecendo sério, os olhos do menino ruivo a seu lado já parecendo um pouco desfocados. Um pouco mais e quem sabe eles não entravam em um coma alcoólico? Suspira, irritado, não estava ali para ser babá, estava?

Faz uma nova tentativa, um bêbado não podia ser difícil de conquistar, poderia?

-Gostaria de sair para dar uma volta? Você definitivamente precisa do ar fresco! – Continua, o ariano o encarando, parecendo intrigado, mexendo-se na cadeira.

-Está bem – E tenta se levantar, mas quase cai novamente, sendo segurado por Shaka, que o puxa pelo braço, com cuidado, colocando-o de pé.

Camus permaneceu sentado, encarando-o sem motivação nos olhos, a cor próxima ao mel, embaçados.

"Esse menino vai passar mal." – Pensa, enquanto começava a andar, parando novamente, ouvindo um gemido baixo do que praticamente carregava – Espere aqui, já chamo alguém para te levar para casa – E o vê acenar, ficando um pouco mais aliviado, continuando seu caminho, por onde tinha vindo.

Aproxima-se dos amigos com irritação nos olhos, a música alta e as pessoas no caminho, parecendo estar ali só para impedi-lo de cumprir seu objetivo, só contribuindo para a sua cólera. Alcança aos amigos que conversavam, animados, todos com uma bebida nas mãos.

-E o desafio de vocês? – Pergunta alto, vendo-os se virarem, contendo o riso ao ver o estado de Mu, que tombava para o lado, apoiando-se em si de leve.

-Decidimos que essa era uma jogada que requeria só você para ser melhor – E sorriem, caras de pau, deixando-o fulo, era por pouco que não avançava e quebrava pelo menos um dente de cada um. De Saga e Milo, talvez dois.

-Lindo, mas alguém vai ter de cuidar do amigo dele que está lá no balcão, ele está tão ou mais bêbado do que esse daqui – Indica, apontando o roxinho a seu lado. Milo morde os lábios para conter o riso, sacana.

-Vai ser uma noite e tanto – comenta, maldoso.

-Eu vou ter sorte se ele não vomitar em mim ou cair em um coma alcoólico até o final da noite, isso sim! – Shaka não resiste, acima do seu limite usual de desavença.

O grupo volta a cobrir a boca de alguma forma. Shura tentando beber o seu drink, Saga simplesmente a escondendo com a mão e Milo, o mais filho da mãe, rindo sem esconder.

-Tá, não temos tempo pra isso, só saio daqui quando souber exatamente quem vai levar o outro bêbado pra casa – E puxa Mu mais para perto de si, ao ver que ele bamboleava, passando a apoiá-lo inteiro contra seu próprio corpo, sentindo-o quente e mole contra si.

-Tá legal, tá legal, estraga prazeres – Milo olha os amigos, mas nenhum deles faz menção de sair do lugar, estando ótimos onde estavam. – Pedra, papel ou tesoura? – Pergunta simplesmente, fazendo os outros concordarem.

Jogam, dois papéis e uma pedra. Milo perde, descrente, olhando com raiva para os ganhadores, que brindam entre si. Estala os lábios, mostrando os dentes, desgostoso.

-Odeio vocês! – Diz simplesmente, enquanto retornava pelo lugar aonde o outro loiro viera, ainda há pouco. Shaka por sua vez, acabava de achar que sua noite ficara, pelo menos um pouco, melhor.

Ainda com o sorriso preso nos lábios, apóia o garoto que chegava a altura de sua boca melhor contra si, antes de retomar o seu caminho para a saída.

* * *

Dessa vez Milo estava fulo. Simples assim. Perderia uma das melhores noites de festa do ano para ser babá de um bêbado? E pior ainda, um bêbado desconhecido! Por ele, o garoto podia simplesmente entrar em um coma alcoólico que ele não ligava.

Cerra os dentes e os punhos, aproximando-se, já vendo os longos cabelos vermelhos, a cabeça apoiada no balcão. Pára ao lado do garoto, cutucando seu ombro, esse mantendo o braço sobre a mesa, a cabeça apoiada no braço, o rosto abaixado, sem que pudesse vê-lo.

-Hei! – O chama, cutucando-o de novo, já começando a se preocupar. Será que ele havia desmaiado? Nisso, o menino levanta o rosto, encarando-o com as sobrancelhas juntas, parecendo concentrado, mas os olhos fora de foco mostrando seu real estado.

O encarava, a boca ligeiramente aberta, o rosto branco, corado pela bebida.

A música parecia ter parado, a cena toda em câmera lenta. Fica boquiaberto. Ele era lindo. Muito lindo.

-Ahn... Ahh – Tenta formar uma sentença, mas gagueja, ainda impressionado. O garoto permanecia imóvel, encarando-o.

-Não me sinto muito bem – Diz, por fim, a voz saindo fraca, trêmula.

-Vamos sair daqui! – Pega o garoto rapidamente, não se importando se ele acharia estranho ou não, ajudando-o a andar até a saída, o vento gelado do lado de fora sendo uma benção. Estava escuro, mas era uma noite agradável, as luzes da cidade todas brilhantes, o lugar onde estavam ao lado do campus da faculdade, era um lugar seguro, jovens passando por ele aos montes, entrando e saindo da boate, onde estavam até poucos segundos atrás.

Andam um pouco, o loiro ajudando o ruivo, que parecia não conseguir se manter em pé sozinho, as pernas moles. Ele respirava fundo, a pele clara ficando mais avermelhada pelo vento frio noturno. Era algo divino de se apreciar.

Provavelmente, Milo nunca havia visto algo tão lindo em toda a sua vida.

-Se sente melhor? – Pergunta por fim, olhando para o menor a seu lado, a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. Ele se vira, o encara por um instante, parecendo engolir em seco e por fim, vomita em seus sapatos, sujando um pedaço de sua calça.

-Aghh! – o escorpiano se assusta, encarando a nojeira agora em si.

Depois disso, dá um passo para trás, apoiando-se no poste a seu lado, a rua agora vazia, enquanto estavam mais distantes do local anterior.

-Desculpe-me – E isso põe um fim ao assunto.

* * *

Shaka ajudava o garoto a andar, já começando a ficar irritado. Se olhasse para o lado tudo o que via eram cabelos lilases de uma cabeça baixa.

-Vou te levar para o meu quarto no dormitório, está bem? – O menino não respondeu, deixando-o a falar sozinho, bufando. Se ele desmaiasse ou entrasse em coma alcoólico ia ser ótimo, principalmente no meio do caminho daquele jeito.

Arrependeu-se amargamente do momento que cedeu às chantagens tolas de seus amigos, por que, por um momento sequer, achou que pudesse confiar neles? Já não tinha tido demonstrações o suficiente de que não deveria?

Shaka morava em uma espécie de república da faculdade, um prédio onde só moravam estudantes, mas o apartamento que tinha era só dele, não o dividia com ninguém, era algo um pouco confuso.

Reconhece o asfalto desenhado e antigo quando entram na rua, a iluminação agora mais fraca, a luz mais forte vindo de seu próprio prédio, que sempre mantinha uma acesa na parte da frente. Universitários nunca tinham horário para chegar.

Anda mais depressa, ajeitando o ariano melhor contra si.

Chega a parte da frente do local, reconhecendo à arquitetura antiga, o prédio devia ter pelo menos uns quarenta anos, o elevador, que por sorte tinham, sendo totalmente antiquado, daqueles de passar uma grade para fechar, as paredes amareladas. Pelo menos era um lugar confortável, com o espaço ideal.

Destranca o portão da frente, batendo-o atrás de si, rumando para o hall, passando automaticamente, sem encarar os espelhos das paredes estreitas, a porta do síndico ficando para trás enquanto apertava o botão do elevador.

Volta a ajeitar o corpo contra o seu, ouvindo-o gemer baixo, sem saber se era um protesto.

O elevador chega e ele entra. Pelo menos estava vazio. Era escuro, uma única luz acima deles, de madeira, sem espelhos. Respira fundo, impaciente.

Entra em casa, agradecendo aos céus por tê-lo conseguido, por um momento chegou a duvidar. Colocou o menino no sofá da sua sala pequena, as paredes amarelo claro, o sofá de um vinho escuro, macio. Do lado oposto, uma janela, uma televisão na frente. A cozinha, separada por uma bancada, onde se podia apoiar para cozinhar, ficava logo atrás do sofá, separada somente pelo corredor que vinha da porta, direto para o quarto e o banheiro.

Suspira, estalando-se, a mão na junção entre o braço e o pescoço, massageando-se.

-Quer uma água? – Pergunta por fim, olhando para o garoto a sua frente, o corpo pequeno, exatamente como o deixara, sem se mover.

Ele parece tombar um pouco para trás, engolindo alto. Por fim coloca o rosto para trás, ajeitando-se no sofá, passando a encarar o loiro, que só agora conseguia vê-lo direito, as luzes da boate não permitindo que o contemplasse corretamente.

Bem, se servia de consolo, ele realmente era bonito. O rosto delicado, avermelhado, provavelmente pelo excesso de álcool, parecia mais jovem do que si, os olhos verdes emoldurados por cílios escuros deviam ser profundos quando não tão banhados com bebida, ficando sem expressão.

-Quer uma água? – Repete, percebendo que o ariano parecia ter esquecido. Ele faz apenas um gesto positivo com a cabeça, e o loiro sai para pegá-la, voltando alguns instantes depois, o líquido em mãos. Entrega o copo ao jovem, que o bebe rapidamente, mexendo a cabeça de leve.

-Tudo está girando – Comenta, olhando em volta, passando a admirar a própria mão. Ele estava muito bêbado.

Shaka sente remorso. Estaria se aproveitando de alguém se seguisse com aquilo, alguém que, em condições normais, provavelmente não faria o que poderia fazer aquela noite. Respira fundo, percebendo, com inconformismo, que agora, quem queria seguir com aquilo era ele mesmo, já tendo chegado até aqui, o garoto sendo extremamente atraente e tentador.

Quem sabe em outras condições realmente não tentaria dar em cima dele?

Resignado, abaixa-se em frente ao menino, olhando-o nos olhos, sendo correspondido. Ele lhe sorri de leve, os cabelos formando uma cascata, escurecendo as laterais seu rosto. Aproxima-se de leve, encostando nos cabelos, acariciando-os de leve, percebendo então o quanto eram macios. Acaricia-os por um momento, sob o olhar atento de Mu, que virara o rosto para encarar o que as mãos do loiro faziam. Aproveita o fato para se aproximar, suas pernas passando a se tocar de leve. O menor não recua, o que lhe serve de incentivo. Com a mão livre, toca na perna do outro de leve, apoiando-a ali.

Mu continua concentrado na mão que mexia em seu cabelo. Shaka sorri. Ele era como uma criança, facilmente distraída.

-Mu? – Chama baixo, rouco, fazendo o menino se virar para ele, voltando a sorrir discretamente. Nisso, o loiro se aproxima, colando os lábios por um instante, devagar, sentindo o gosto amargo de bebida da boca à frente da sua. Afasta-se, o encarando por um momento.

O menor lambe os lábios, parecendo querer sentir o gosto que a boca do outro deixara sobre a sua, mordendo a parte de baixo em seguida. É a vez dele mudar de posição no sofá, avançando, fechando a distância entre eles, beijando Shaka, as mãos abraçando seu pescoço, mantendo-os mais próximos.

Aquilo colocava um fim aos seus receios e dúvidas.

* * *

Milo voltou para o prédio onde morava, perto do local, ao que ele dava graças, por não ter precisado ficar muito tempo vomitado. Não conseguiu arrancar do ruivo nenhuma informação útil, nem ao menos o nome dele, o que o fez _ter _de leva-lo consigo.

Entrou no apartamento escuro já praguejando, Camus o seguindo, parecendo constrangido, embora não se pudesse dizer, devido a seu estado de bêbado profundo.

Vai ao banheiro, tirando as calças, colocando umas de moletom, já sabendo que a noite seria longa. Tira a blusa, aproveitando, indo para o outro cômodo, separando as roupas para lavar. Era uma pena não poder fazer isso agora, a lavanderia no último andar debaixo do prédio estando fechada naquele horário.

Volta para sala, vestido só as calças brancas, confortáveis, o corpo moreno, bem definido, à mostra.

-Vem cá! – Diz, levantando o menor pelo braço, novamente, vendo-o olhar torto para si, estranhando. – Você precisa de um banho!

O leva para o banheiro, ainda grogue, sem conseguir andar em linha reta.

-Tire suas roupas – Pede, se virando, mudando o chuveiro da potência total para o chuveirinho. Volta a virar-se e vê o ruivo se encolhendo um pouco, apenas as calças jeans claras ainda no corpo, os tênis, meias e blusa jogados no chão. – Se é assim que você prefere...

O conduz para dentro do box, ligando a água fria, segurando-o quando tentava sair do lugar.

-Tá gelada – O ruivo reclama, a boca abrindo e fechando, sentindo a água.

-É óbvio que tá gelada, esse banho é pra você tomar consciência da sua vida no mundo – E diante da careta e tremedeira de Camus, continua – Vai por mim, já tomei muito porre na vida, e já aprendi o melhor tratamento.

Relaxa um pouco, ao ver que o menor a sua frente fazia o mesmo, encostando às costas na parede de azulejo atrás de si, respirando fundo, os cabelos ruivos grudando na pele branca.

A cena faz Milo engolir em seco, tendo de morder o lábio inferior para se conter, seguindo o caminho da água sem perceber, parando na calça jeans, notando que em breve seria ele que precisaria de um banho frio, se as coisas continuassem por aquele caminho.

-Isso é horrível – Resmunga, mal-humorado.

-Devia ter pensado nisso antes de beber tudo o que você bebeu – Dessa vez o garoto abre os olhos, apenas para lhe lançar uma olhada de raiva.

Se estivesse mais são, talvez tivesse encontrado ânimo para rebater, mas, no estado em que estava, simplesmente ficou quieto sentindo a água gelada contra o corpo, cada célula sua pedindo para sair do lugar, mas mantendo-se firme onde estava.

* * *

Shaka entrava no quarto, o corpo junto ao seu quente, tentando puxar sua camiseta para cima, nervoso. O joga na cama, se colocando por cima rapidamente. Nunca teria imaginado que sua noite acabaria assim, muito menos que pudesse gostar do jeito que estava gostando.

O menor geme alto, quando ele volta a beija-lo, a mão descendo sobre o corpo pequeno, parando sobre a calça jeans, pressionando o local sensível, incentivando-o. Os beijos eram molhados, quentes, feitos com lasciva. Ele volta a gemer mais alto, a respiração pesada.

Sobrepunha sua língua sobre a do corpo abaixo de si, conhecendo-o, exigindo dele. Ele suspirava e gemia baixo, não parecendo se importar. A essa altura, já havia se acostumado com o gosto de álcool e até o esquecido.

-Ahhhn... – O menor volta a gemer, empurrando de leve sua mão para tira-la do lugar.

-Logo... – Murmura, impaciente, fazendo o loiro sorrir. Abre as calças do menor, puxando-as com violência, apoiando-se nos joelhos para isso, levantando-se de leve. Aproveita para puxar o menor para cima, tirando-lhe também a camiseta.

Nisso Mu também se ajoelha, voltando a beija-lo, devagar, incitador, provocativo. O segura de encontro a si, sentindo-o suspirar, a pele dele dando arrepios sobre a sua.

-E era você que queria isso logo – Murmura, fazendo o de cabelos roxos sorrir baixo, mostrando os dentes brancos, o sorriso cristalino. Volta a beija-lo, a atração sendo algo inevitável. Volta a empurra-lo, fazendo-o voltar a deitar-se no colchão.

Tira a própria blusa, jogando-a no chão, voltando-se a deitar sobre o outro, agora as peles em contado, quentes. Mu se esfrega contra ele, as ereções em contato, fazendo-os conterem a respiração.

Volta a mão para o membro do menor, sentindo-o arquear na cama, com a simples menção de encostar no local, sorrindo diante do poder que tinha sobre o mais novo.

Introduz a mão por baixo do último tecido que ele ainda mantinha, vendo-o cerrar os olhos.

-Uuuuhnnn...

O livra do tecido, voltando a beija-lo, passando os dedos devagar pelo local, sentindo-o totalmente estimulado, ereto enquanto fazia, masturbando-o devagar, torturando-o. Mu correspondia o beijo com ardor, deixando-se dominar, conduzir.

A boca era pequena e deliciosa, as línguas parecendo se completarem, desejosas, entrelaçando-se. Passa mordiscar seu pescoço de leve, chupando-o, mordendo-o.

-Ahhhnnn... Ahhhh – Desce ainda mais, passando a mordiscar a carne sensível dos mamilos, rígidos, vendo-o contorcer-se embaixo de si, agarrando o tecido do cobertor com força, continuando a gemer, ficando mais excitado.

Tinha pontos incrivelmente sensíveis. Aquilo agradava a Shaka.

Prossegue na descida, lambendo, mordiscando, finalmente chegando ao baixo ventre do menor, contendo-se, enrolando um pouco, sentindo-o ficar impaciente. Com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, passou a ponta da língua levemente sobre o sexo do novato, vendo-o se contorcer com mais intensidade.

-Uhhhhnnnnn – Mu levanta um pouco o rosto, encarando-o, os olhos escurecidos pela luxúria, pedindo para que continuasse. O loiro o encarava de volta, os olhos azuis brilhando, maliciosos, cruéis, voltando a passar a língua pela superfície devagar, cuidadosamente, ouvindo-o gemer alto.

-Quer que eu continue? – Pergunta, cínico, vendo-o encara-lo bravo, a respiração vinda com tanta dificuldade que mal conseguia falar, pesada. Apóia a cabeça em uma mão, o cotovelo no colchão, com calma, mas sentindo a pressão no próprio baixo ventre, forte. – Estou esperando.

Mu engole em seco.

-Con-contin-ua – Diz, entrecortado, com dificuldade, dando um sorriso de vitória nos lábios finos de Shaka.

Nisso, Shaka toma-o inteiro em sua boca, vendo a cabeça do menor tombar para trás, conduzido pelo prazer. Passa a subir e descer, as mãos de Mu indo para seu cabelo, segurando-o com força, empurrando-o para baixo, seus quadris pressionados para cima, tentando sentir toda a extensão do prazer, em delírio, buscando o máximo de contato possível com a boca de Shaka.

Os olhos fechados com força, os gemidos altos, ininterruptos. Mu logo alcançou o orgasmo, chamando o nome de Shaka.

O loiro sorri, vendo o menor tentar retornar a respirar normalmente, o rosto incrivelmente vermelho, soltando-o. O beija de leve, fazendo-o grunhir baixo.

-Não pense que acabou – Murmura, o sorriso esticando. Mu não parece se incomodar, sorrindo de leve, acompanhando-o. Umedece os próprios dedos, beijando-o com cuidado. Abre as pernas do menor, distraindo-o com a língua contra a dele.

Introduz, um dedo com cuidado, sentindo-o remexer-se, desconfortável.

-Só um pouco – E sorri, agradado – Já vai melhorar. O rosto do menor ainda estava incrivelmente corado, e ele se estremece quando o dedo de Shaka se mexe dentro de si. O loiro então passa a, com a mão livre, incentivar o seu membro, devagar, deixando-o escorregar entre seus dedos, sentindo-o endurecer rapidamente.

Os lábios do menor estavam um pouco inchados pela intensidade dos beijos trocados, deixando-os ainda mais apetitosos, pedindo para serem tomados. Lambe-lhe a boca, provocando-o, já passando a ouvi-lo gemer de novo, baixo, contido. Ao senti-lo relaxar, introduz o segundo dedo, vendo-o morder o lábio inferior, incomodado.

-Só um instante – Repete, aprofundando o toque, vendo quando atinge o ponto sensível, gemendo alto, puxando o cobertor para cima, totalmente excitado novamente. Aquilo faz o loiro sorrir de leve, mexendo os dedos cuidadosamente, vendo-o mexer-se de encontro, sem conseguir se conter. Ondas eletrizantes pareciam ter tomado o seu corpo, o prazer muito para controlar.

-Ahhhhh – E joga a cabeça para trás, levantando o corpo de leve – Ahnnnnn – Ele era sensível, e aquilo era interessante. O tortura um pouco mais, já sentindo seu corpo reclamar, parando o que fazia, removendo seus dedos, ouvindo-o grunhir em protesto.

Pega uma perna do menor, colocando-a sob o seu ombro, cuidadoso, avançando, penetrando-o devagar, sentindo-o conter a dor, arfando devagar. Entra totalmente, pausando o que fazia, esperando-o se acostumar. Volta a distrai-lo, beijando-o sensualmente, as línguas voltando para o que faziam antes, vendo como ele se rendia diante de seu toque.

Aumentando a distração, com a mão livre, volta a masturba-lo, sentindo o efeito quase imediatamente, quando ele volta a gemer alto, mexendo o corpo com violência.

Passa a se movimentar dentro dele, o espaço apertado sendo delirante. Ia e voltava, o movimento com as mãos sobre o membro do menor acompanhando o ritmo da penetração, aumentando. Chocavam-se, o corpo de Mu levantando-se para encontrar o dele, as peles queimando ante ao contato.

Finalmente alcança o ponto mais sensível dentro de Mu, passando a chocar-se contra ele várias vezes, os gemidos roucos em conjunto, o ritmo aumentando, até que finalmente, provocado de tantas maneiras, o corpo do menor cede, levando-o ao segundo orgasmo da noite, acompanhado por Shaka, que vem, dentro de si.

As respirações descompassadas, o ar puxado com força, e finalmente, o cansaço de uma noite longa e prazerosa. Saindo de dentro do corpo pequeno e apertado, Shaka deita ao lado do menor, apenas ouvindo-o recuperar sua respiração.

Os dois se acalmam, sonolentos. O loiro fecha os olhos suavemente, entregando-se ao momento.

* * *

-Quer alguma coisa pra beber? – Milo pergunta, Camus sentado em seu sofá, as calças de moletom emprestadas grandes demais para si, as cordinhas amarradas no máximo para manterem-na no lugar. A toalha que usava para secar os cabelos ainda sobre seus ombros.

-Qualquer coisa quente – Pede, os lábios roxos e a leve tremedeira mostrando que não superar o frio do banho. O escorpiano estala os lábios antes de ir buscar, voltando com leite quente em uma mão, um cobertor em outra.

-Acho melhor você dormir, aquela bebida deve ter acabado com você – O ruivo concorda – E amanhã a gente vê o que faz a respeito da ressaca – Dessa vez o que aceitava o copo franze as sobrancelhas, mas sem dizer nada, puxando a coberta sobre o colo, ajeitando-se, sentando-se de lado, já se aprontando para deitar. Bebe alguns goles, logo colocando o copo no chão, a seu lado – Sente-se melhor? – O maior senta a seu lado, tocando de leve sua testa, sentindo a temperatura fria de sua pele, acariciando a região de leve, fazendo-o fechar os olhos por um momento.

Algo estranho acontece, Camus se aproxima, encostando a testa gelada à sua, o intercâmbio de calor agradável.

-Você está quente – murmura, o que entregara o copo agora imóvel, pela primeira vez em sua vida não sabendo ao certo como agir naquela situação. O ruivo se aproxima mais, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro, acomodando-se, gemendo baixinho – Estou com sono.

O escorpiano engole em seco, passando a acariciar o cabelo liso e comprido do outro suavemente, vendo o quanto era macio e brilhante.

-Talvez devesse dormir. – ele se afasta, o frio, coisa que Milo detestava, incrivelmente passando a fazer falta.

-Você está certo – Diz com a voz rouca, sorrindo – Boa noite – E volta a se aproximar, dando-lhe um selinho suave, assustando-o com a surpresa agradável. Volta-se para trás, já fechando os olhos, sem conseguir mantê-los abertos, tal qual criança, dormindo praticamente instantaneamente ao encostar a cabeça na almofada atrás de si.

Milo ainda permaneceu alguns segundos parado. O que tinha acontecido ali?

* * *

Mu acorda, sentindo a cabeça latejar, dolorida, pesada, parecendo não querer levantar do colchão. Remexe-se devagar, grunhindo baixo, sentindo o corpo reclamar, igualmente dolorido, cansado. Estranha, abrindo os olhos devagar, encarando, a sua frente, um lugar totalmente desconhecido, um armário encostado na parede a sua frente.

Engole, sentindo a garganta dolorida. Devia ter bebido muito ontem, e, em um estalo, percebe, nervosamente, que não se lembrava de nada. O que o levara até ali? Vira-se na cama, sentindo o corpo inteiro, até o cérebro protestar, passando a ver um corpo deitado ao lado do seu.

-Ahnão! – Murmura, tudo junto, os olhos arregalando o máximo que podiam. O que diabos tinha feito noite passada? Mais nervoso ainda, nota que a pessoa que dormia a seu lado estava sem blusa, e, em um ímpeto de pânico, encara o próprio corpo por debaixo do lenço, vendo-os totalmente nus. Senta na cama, sentindo tudo girar. – O que foi que eu fiz? – Pergunta-se, levando a mão à cabeça, a dor magnânima dominando-o.

-Tudo bem? – Pergunta o homem a seu lado, virando-se, ainda deitado, a voz preguiçosa, passando a encara-lo.

-Eu pareço bem? – Responde, ríspido, voltando a grunhir – Pode parecer idiota, mas o que nós fizemos ontem?

O loiro fica quieto, as sobrancelhas se juntando em sinal de confusão.

-Você não se lembra? – Pergunta finalmente, a voz mais acordada agora, perdendo o tom do sono.

-Se eu lembrasse, estaria perguntando a você? – Soava extremamente irritado, ainda segurando a cabeça entre as mãos, sem encará-lo.

-Amnésia alcoólica¹? – Shaka diz, quase descrente, sentando-se na cama, falando mais para si mesmo do que para o menino que entrava em pânico a seu lado.

-Nós fizemos sexo? – Pergunta, virando-se para o loiro, mas já sabendo a resposta, vendo-a no jeito que ele o olhava, entre uma desculpa e a descrença. Perde a compostura, esquecendo-se de suas dores por alguns instantes. – Você se aproveitou de mim quando eu estava bêbado? – Na voz tinha raiva, inconformismo.

-Eu não diria que me aproveitei, você parecia estar gostando bastante enquanto a gente fazia ontem – Shaka diz com descaso, rebatendo. Mu o olhava inconformado.

-E eu nem sei o seu nome! – A voz era histérica, os olhos arregalando. O loiro fica com pena, tentando outra abordagem.

-Calma, você se lembra o que de ontem, se lembra ao menos se você comeu alguma coisa antes de ir pro bar? – era paciente.

-Filho, eu tô te dizendo que não lembro de bosta nenhuma e você quer saber se eu lembro se eu comi ontem? ! – Pronto, tinha perdido totalmente o nexo, o nervosismo falando mais alto, o loiro suspira fundo, tentando acalma-lo.

-Calma, não precisa se estressar tanto assim... – E ia continuar, mas é interrompido.

-Você praticamente me forçou ontem e ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer para eu não me exaltar? – Aquilo irrita a Shaka, que resolve entrar na brincadeira, também inconformado.

-Não foi o que me pareceu quando você estava gritando o meu nome ontem à noite. – Aquilo parece despertar ainda mais raiva em Mu, que o olhava como se a qualquer minuto fosse pular em seu pescoço para estrangula-lo. Resolve incita-lo mais, também abespinhado. – E se você acha isso ruim, que tal o fato de que ontem eu só dormi com você porque aceitei uma aposta? Eu devia estar muito bêbado para aceitar tal coisa, isso sim! – Finaliza vitorioso, vendo a total cara de descrença do outro cair, o ódio passando a crispar em seus olhos.

-Mas você aceitou! – Estreitou os olhos, em sinal de violência, aproximando-se um pouco.

-Eu disse que devia estar bêbado. – Cruza os braços, encarando uma unha da mão, em sinal de descaso.

-Mas consciente o suficiente pra aceitar a aposta não é? – Nisso o menor parece se tocar a situação que estava, voltando-se para trás, respirando fundo, tal qual criança, passando do ódio mortal para a incerteza negativa – Mas-mas e-e-e se–E se—E se eu fosse hetero? – Pergunta, irritado, mexendo as mãos com nervosismo, gesticulando.

-E se? Acho que isso prova o meu ponto – Shaka diz simplesmente sem se mover, ainda inabalado.

-Eu podia ter AIDS – Dessa vez o de cabelos roxos cruza os braços, olhando-o com superioridade.

-Poderia – Shaka responde, levantando uma sobrancelha encarando-o de volta – Vamos ficar aqui o dia inteiro, discutindo possibilidades ou vamos falar de algo concreto?

Mu suspira, irritado, choramingando baixo. Ele é que devia se lembrar de nunca mais apostar contra Camus. Ele poderia vencer.

-Eu não tenho AIDS – Resmunga, como se para o ar, atestando simplesmente. Na verdade, sua experiência sexual não era vasta, o que impossibilitava o fato drasticamente.

"-E pelo visto, hetero também não" – Complementa o loiro em pensamento, analisando-o sem que este percebesse, percebendo como de fato ele era atraente, mesmo sob a luz do dia, os braços delicados, a pele clara, marcada pela noite anterior, os traços do rosto quase andrógenos, a cintura fina.

-O que você está encarando? – Pergunta, mal-humorado o outro, cobrindo o corpo, olhando em volta pelas suas roupas. Nisso, algo parece estalar em sua mente. – O Camus! – A voz era de pavor – O que aconteceu com ele? – Podia ver o medo em seus olhos quando perguntava, encarando-o diretamente.

-Ele está bem, um amigo meu o levou para casa – A cara de suspeita do ariano aumenta, fazendo o loiro suspirar, irritadiço. Pega as calças caídas logo ao lado da calma, em um único impulso, resgatando o celular do bolso de trás, esquecido até então, discando rapidamente o número de Milo, ouvindo o aparelho tocar várias vezes, antes de ser atendido. – Milo, o ruivo está bem? – Permanece alguns segundos em silêncio, ouvindo o outro, sentindo a aproximação de Mu, o olhar ansioso.

-Como ele está? – Sente a cabeça girar, mas controla-se. Shaka o ignora.

-Tá lega, tá legal – Suspira, antes de desligar o aparelho, passando a encarar o mais novo, que agora estava praticamente em cima de si, os lençóis escorregando de seu corpo magro. Mu percebe o que fazia, corando rápido, voltando para o lugar anterior.

-Desculpe – Murmura, fazendo o loiro acha-lo encantador – Como ele está?

-Ele estava dormindo, ontem ele estava tão bêbado que meu amigo não conseguiu o endereço dele, então ele acabou dormindo no sofá da casa desse meu amigo. – Mu suspira, aliviado, voltando a sentir a cabeça latejar.

-Dóóóiiii – Diz simplesmente, tentando massagear o local levemente. Shaka faz menção de que ia toca-lo, mas Mu se afasta com brusquidão, fazendo o quarto girar em sua visão – Não encosta em mim. – E o olha sentido, a fagulha de raiva ainda em seus olhos.

-Tá legal, só queria ajudar, mas se é assim que você quer – E se levanta, pegando as roupas pelo chão, sem vergonha, deixando um Mu descrente sentado na cama a encara-lo.

-Eu te odeio! – Mu murmura, firme, no ímpeto, no calor do momento.

* * *

**1 – Amnésia Alcoólica - **a pessoa apresenta amnésia sem a perda da consciência. A pessoa alcoolizada pode inclusive conversar e fazer exercícios físicos normalmente, mas quando o efeito da bebida alcoólica passar, não se lembrará de nada que ocorreu durante o momento em que estava bêbada. Esse tipo de amnésia ocorre principalmente em pessoas que bebem excessivamente bebidas alcoólicas ou em pessoas que bebem socialmente, ou não bebem e beberam bebidas alcoólicas excessivamente. Essa síndrome tem efeito maior quando a pessoa alcoolizada está com muita fome/sede ou bebeu rápido demais. (O que explica a pergunta do Shaka sobre a comida gente XD)

Fonte: Wikipédia (A rainha dos ignorantes)

Término da Escrita: 18.03.2011

Publicada: 4.01.2014

Não sei dizer porque guardei esse projeto por tanto tempo, uma vez que ele já está completo há eras. Acho que é porque ele terá uma continuação, uma outra fic que continuará a história com os personagens, mas não tenho certeza. O caso é, demorei, mas aqui está ele, me desculpem qualquer coisa, ele já foi escrito faz algum tempo como podem perceber, espero que gostem e/ou curtam minimamente :)

PS - A possíveis leitores de _L'Âme Immortelle, _saibam que pretendo retornar à história esse ano ainda, então fiquem atentos a novas notícias. Qualquer coisa é só entrar em contato, estou aqui para isso. ;)

Até o próximo capítulo folks!~

XoXo


End file.
